


a little fear (it's the reverent kind)

by Yellow



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: hadrian gets a night full of good guidance rolls.





	a little fear (it's the reverent kind)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the unintentional prompt twitter.
> 
> i didn't edit this, also if i fucked something up PLEASE let me know!!!
> 
> xoxoxo
> 
> title from "canyons" by joseph, thanks spotify

“He always liked this,” Samot says, pressed up against Hadrian’s back, and Hadrian shudders. He has his hand on Samothes’s throat. It’s tight, the way he has Samothes pressed up against the wall, the way Samot is crowding him from the back. Hadrian is so warm he feels dizzy. His God is letting him-Hadrian has no illusions about His true strength-Samothes is letting Hadrian choke him, breath coming shallow and face turning a pretty red.

“That’s enough,” Samot purrs, and Hadrian releases Samothes, takes in the way he chokes and sputters for just a moment before Samot is leaning over his shoulder to kiss Samothes, open-mouthed, dirty. Hadrian watches the way Samothes’s lips trail just a half second behind, the way Samot doesn’t let him break for air, left hand tight in his hair. 

Samot pulls back eventually, panting. Samothes braces Himself against the wall, head back, panting for air. Samot grins, just a flash of teeth out of the corner of his eye, and bites Hadrian’s neck. 

“Bite him,” Samot says. “Mark him like I’m marking you.”

And Hadrian looks at Samothes, who tips His head forward to meet Hadrian’s eyes. He nods, just so, and Hadrian lowers his eyes, bites viciously into Samothes’s neck. Samot presses him close, so that his erection rubs against Samothes’s leg, and Hadrian shudders. 

“Keep going,” Samot says, and Hadrian does, until Samothes’s neck is red and raw with bites.

Then Samot steps away, sudden, pulls Hadrian back with him. He turns Hadrian to face him and kisses him, deep, possessive. 

Kissing Samot is like dancing with a better partner: Hadrian is dragged along through the kiss, Samot adjusting and licking into his mouth until Hadrian is weak in his knees, until he’s almost forgotten Samothes, panting behind him. Then Samothes whines, a low, needy thing, and Samot hooks his chin on Hadrian’s shoulder, looks at Samothes. He grabs Hadrian’s ass, squeezes, ostentatious, and Samothes makes another little noise.

“You want this?” Samot says, a low whisper. He kisses Hadrian’s neck, palms at his dick. Hadrian throws his head back and gasps. 

“Yes,” Samothes says finally, voice rough. 

Samot walks over to Samothes. Hadrian turns to look and they’re kissing, gentle, then Samot throws Him to His knees.

There’s a rough thud as He lands, and then Samot is pushing Hadrian towards Him.

“Worship,” he says, and then Samothes is running His hand up Hadrian’s thigh.

Samot helps Him push off Hadrian’s robes and then Samothes is kissing where his leg meets his hip, massaging his calf. 

“Is He,” Hadrian chokes, and Samot hums, runs a hand through Hadrian’s hair.

“Is he what, Hadrian?”

And then Samothes swallows as much of Hadrian’s dick as He can, and Hadrian only stays standing because Samot holds him up. 

Samothes gasps around Hadrian’s dick and Samot trails his hands up Hadrian’s body, hugs him around his middle and kisses his neck.

“Use him,” Samot says, and Hadrian starts to turn to look back at him.

Then Samot’s hand is on his, showing him how to grip Samothes’s hair. And his hips are lined up with Hadrian’s, showing him how hard to fuck Samothes’s mouth. Samothes opens His mouth, opens His throat, lets Hadrian fuck Him, tears in His eyes. It’s beautiful. It’s obscene. It’s holy. 

“I’m-” Hadrian says, choked. “Samot, I’m-”

“Come on his face,” Samot says, and a part of Hadrian recoils. Another part of him delights in the blasphemy, of the way Samothes looks already, swollen lips and red eyes.

He closes His eyes and Hadrian pulls out, comes. Samothes is a mess. Samot hums, delighted. 

“Now, clean him up,” Samot says, and pushes Hadrian to his knees.

Up close, Samothes is even more beautiful-long eyelashes, smooth, dark skin, and then the tears and come, mingling. Hadrian kisses His face, licks it clean. Samot pets his hair. 

“Good,” he says. “You can kiss him,” he says, dropping to whisper in Hadrian’s ear.

Hadrian surges forward and kisses Samothes, aching. 

He’s warm and His lips are soft and His hands fall on Hadrian’s back, broad and strong and steady. Hadrian whines and crawls closer. 

Samot drags his head away by the hair and kisses Hadrian again. He pulls Hadrian up and backs him into the bed. Hadrian hadn’t noticed it before: large, plush. He falls and lets Samot climb on top of him; he sees Samot gesture for Samothes to stand next to the bed.

“You’ve been so good,” Samot says, breathless, and Hadrian feels his dick twitch again, blush rise in his cheeks.

“Don’t you want to give him a show?” Samot asks, and Hadrian wants to be good, for both of them, and he nods, desperate.

“Good,” Samot breathes, and rolls over, pulls Hadrian on top of him. 

His clothes are gone the next time Hadrian looks. He’s wet down his thighs, and Hadrian sees him lose control for the first time when he reaches out for Hadrian’s dick, breath stuttering. 

He hooks a leg around Hadrian’s waist and maneuvers Hadrian so his dick lies against Samot’s folds, rubbing against his cock on every thrust.

He’s so wet. Hadrian thrusts, shallow, and Samot moans, pulls Hadrian closer with his leg. Hadrian thrusts, again and again, timid at first and then wilder, the friction enough to tease but not quite enough for release. 

Samot throws his head back, pants. 

He snaps, sudden, “Watch,” and Hadrian turns his head to watch Samothes drop His hand from the front of His pants.

Hadrian groans and thrusts harder, faster. Samot pulls Hadrian even closer, ruts back against him and comes, shaking. 

Hadrian follows soon after. Samot’s stomach is painted with come and he smiles at Hadrian, lazy, pulls him down into a bruising kiss.

Samothes whines, and Samot considers Him.

“Do you think he deserves to come?” Samot asks Hadrian, and Hadrian cannot imagine denying Samothes anything, let alone this.

“Yes,” he breathes, and Samot pulls Him down onto the bed, jerks Him off with lazy strokes while Hadrian kisses him. 

It doesn’t take long. Samothes comes on Samot’s hand and pants, lies back, spent.

Samot pulls Him closer and kisses His forehead, suddenly gentle.

“It was good to see you, my husband,” he whispers, and turns to Hadrian. Samothes lies resting, His head on Samot’s shoulder.

“It was a pleasure as always, Hadrian,” he says, and bares his teeth in a grin. “But,” he says, and it sounds a little sad, “I believe it is time for you to wake up.”

 

He kisses Hadrian on the forehead and Hadrian startles awake in a tent in the forest, moons high in the sky. 

The front of his sleep pants are wet. He rolls over and tries to decide how he will wash them without drawing notice.

He ends up staring at the tent wall and listening to Throndir’s quiet snores until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at capricioustube


End file.
